A Stranger In The Night
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: This is my first Port Charles story. So please be kind. If you don't like it don't read or review my story. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

A Stranger In The Night

This is my first _Port Charles_ story so please be kind.

Sara was a young woman who lives in Port Charles. She lost her boyfriend Lucas a few years ago. Now Sara is all alone with her memories of her boyfriend Lucas.

Ian "Good morning Sara." Sara "Good morning Ian." Ian "Are you okay Sara, you seem bummed out.?" Sara "I'm fine, I just miss Lucas that's all." Ian "Why don't you go home, I can cover for you." Sara "Are you sure Ian?"

Ian "Yes I'm sure , now you go home, and some rest." Sara "I will thanks Ian." Ian "Your welcome Sara."

Sara left but she had no idea she was being watched. By a man, a man who change her life. And not for the good earthier.

When Sara got home she walked into her big empty house, plopped down on the couch, and fell asleep. As she slept the man walked into her house, and watched her sleep.

The man walked up to the couch, sat down, and stroked her cheek. Sara began to stir in her sleep.

Then she woke up to find the man looking at her in aw. Sara was about ready to scream whenever the man leaned forward, and kissed her.

Sara slapped him in the face as hard as she could. The man left, then Sara called her sister Jackie to tell her about the incident. Jackie rushed right over.

Sara "Jackie oh thank god." Jackie "You seem flushed what happened?" Sara "I was asleep, and then I woke up, and there was a strange man setting on the couch, and he kissed me." Jackie "Then what?"

Sara "I slapped him, and he left." Jackie "Sara you poor thing, why don't come , and stay with me?" Sara "Sis, I'm fine here." Jackie "Yep it sure sounds like your fine." Sara "Jackie, I know it can't be fun for you earthier." Jackie "Sara do you have to bring up what happened to him?"

Sara "Yes I do, we both lost someone we loved, and in the same way, I know neither one of us can get past this feeling we have." Jackie "Sara I saw my husband die, you heard about Lucas dying, my heart died when Ron did!"

Sara "I know your lost without Ron, just like I'm lost without Lucas, but the two of us don't have lose eachother."

Jackie was now in tears. Her husband was dead, and so was Lucas. Sara held Jackie close as she cried. Jackie stopped crying, and whipped her eyes. Then she sat down Sara got herself, and Jackie something to drink.

Jackie took a drink of her iced tea then she looked at a picture of her, Ron, Lucas, and Sara. Then she started having a flashback to the last time they were together.

The flashback

Jackie "Ron why don't you, and Lucas cook, Sara, and I are tired?" Ron "Well aren't you the lazy one?" Jackie "Yep, besides I have plans for us later on tonight." Lucas "Oh I know what that means." Sara "So do I, Jackie your bad." Jackie "Yep, and you know Ron loves it." Ron "Yes I do, well at least I think do, but I can tell you one thing I do love Sara, I love your sister." Sara "I'm glad you do I love her too."

End Flashback

Jackie "Sara there are days where I don't want to get up anymore, I just wish it was me instead of Ron." Sara "Jackie I feel the same way, but we have to keep on living and going its what the boys would have wanted to see us live on, and remember them.

Jackie "I can't stop remembering, I keep seeing Ron getting onto his bike, and then hitting into the back of that truck, and then his bike blew up, his body went flying threw the air, and that was it, Ron was gone." Sara "Jackie I know its hard for you, but you still have me."

Jackie "I know, and I love you sis, but everyday after work when I walk into the house I keep thinking Ron will be sitting there watching one of his batman movies, and drinking coffee or coke a cola, then I remember he's gone."

Sara "Life sucks, and we have to continue to live life without the men who made us act all giddy, and goofy." Jackie "Life is a bitch too, well I better head home, I have to get some sleep, although I don't see the use in sleeping anymore." Sara "Jackie go home get some rest or try to, and I will call you tomorrow, I love you sis." Jackie "Goodnight Sara."

Jackie walked back to her car, got into it, and drove home. When she walked into the house she walked upstairs, turned the shower on, and took a shower. As she was showering the strange man who was stalking Sara was watching Jackie.

The strange man was Jackie's dead husband Ron only it wasn't the Ron she knew, he was a , a , a , vampire. And she was stalking both of the girls.

Jackie stepped out of the shower, and looked into the mirror. Ron walked up behind her, and kissed the back of her neck.

Jackie turned around, and hugged Ron he hugged her back, then he hit her on the head, picked her up, and carried her to his hide out in the woods. He laid Jackie on the bed. Then he licked the blood off her forehead. Then he stroked his wife's cheek, and kissed her.

Meanwhile Sara was in bed sleeping thinking about Lucas. She woke up in cold sweat, and she was shaking. She walked into the bathroom, and splashed some cold water on her face. She called Jackie's house, and got the machine.

She left a message , then she went back to sleep. A few hours later Jackie woke up in a red nightie. She had no idea where she was. Ron was standing there watching her, then he walked up to the bed, and sat down. Jackie touched Ron's cheek, then he took Jackie's hand kissed it.

Jackie "How are you real Ron, your dead?" Ron "I just am real sweetie, and I'm back." Jackie "Oh my god, your stalking me, and Sara." Ron "Yes I am." Jackie "Why ?" Ron "Because I want Sara as my bride, and you as a lover."

Jackie "You , you , you already had that pleasure when we were married, now let me go, and leave Sara alone." Ron "I'm sorry I can't do that, besides I love you both."

Jackie "You stay away from my sister or I swear to god I will kill you again." Ron "I like to see you try, you are so weak, and pathetic, you make me sick!" Jackie "Oh I see, that's how feel about me, fine here are your rings back."

Ron "Jackie wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said." Jackie "I don't believe you, your not the Ron I married, your some kind of icky vampire, who has tons of hormones not that I don't find you sexy, and hot like when we were married."

Ron "Well you are still my sexy girly." Jackie "Ron if its really you, make love to me right now like you used to."

Ron "Are you sure you want me too, you just called me a icky vampire who has tons of hormones?" Jackie "Yes I'm sure, make me yours again."

Ron took Jackie to the bed, and began to make love to her. It was just like old times again. During sex Ron bit Jackie. He made her his again , and she wanted that to happen. They laid there in eachothers arms.

Jackie looked into Ron's eyes, and she knew it was him. Meanwhile Sara went into work that morning. A few hours later her sister arrived warring a necklace to hide the bite marks.

Jackie "Good morning Sara." Sara "Good morning sis, wow you look happy." Jackie "Well I had a nice dream about my husband."

Sara "Ah I thought so, hey where did you get the necklace?" Jackie "Ron bought it for me a long time ago before he died." Sara "Its very pretty, well I will see you later." Jackie "Thanks , see you later Sara."

Sara left the staff lounge, and then Jackie decided to take a look at her neck. Ron was watching her. Her long black hair flowed like water down her back. Ron still loved his wife. He walked up behind her, and kissed her.

Jackie turned around, and kissed him hard. Ron's eyes turned a fiery red, then he took Jackie over ,and over again.

Jackie "I missed you Ron." Ron "I missed you too, I decided to leave Sara alone for right now." Jackie "Good, she is still to sad right now." Ron "Besides I got my woman in my arms right now, and she's all I need." Jackie "I love you Ron."

Ron "I love you too Jackie." Ron "I will see you tonight my love." Jackie "Yes you will."

Ron left, and then Jackie put her necklace back on, and then she went to her office. On her way to her office her legs felt weak, and then she began to sweat. Sara just happen to be walking threw the hall whenever Jackie passed out. Sara ran to her sister.

Sara "Jackie are you okay?" Jackie "No, I feel sick." Sara "Hang on Jackie, and I will go get Ian, and Eve." Jackie "Okay hurry." Sara "I will be right back." Sara "Ian Eve, I need your guys where are you?" Ian "What's wrong Sara?"

Sara "Its my sister Jackie, she's feeling sick, she's passed out in the hall." Eve "We will help." Sara "Great thank you both, follow me." Sara "Jackie I'm back with help." Jackie "Sara please help me?" Sara "I will help you, I promise."

Eve "She's burning up." Ian "We will have to admit your sister." Sara "Okay." Eve "Ian put Jackie in this room here." Ian "Eve call Kevin, and tell him we need help." Eve "Okay." Jackie "Sara, what's wrong with me?"

Sara "Eve, Ian, and Kevin are going to find that out." Ian "Sara can we talk out here in the hall?" Sara "Sure." Ian "I think your sister might have the flu." Sara "Oh my god is she going to die." Ian "She might then again she might not." Sara "Please save her Ian?" Ian "I will, I promise." Sara "Thank you." Ian "Your welcome."

Sara leaned forward, and kissed Ian. Ian was taking by surprise, but he kissed her back. They were falling for eachother. Ian broke the kiss, then he stroked Sara's cheek.

The he kissed her again. Jackie managed to slid up in her hospital bed, and see what was going on. She smiled, Sara was in love again. Jackie was happy for Sara.

Ian "I'm going to take care of your sister now." Sara "Thanks again Ian." Ian "No problem." Sara "Ian?" Ian "Yes?" Sara "I love you." Ian "I love you too." Sara "Go take care of my sister now, and I will see you later." Ian "See you later." Ian walked into Jackie's hospital room.

Jackie "I see you, and Sara are hitting it off." Ian "Yes we are, how are you feeling?" Jackie "To be honest Ian I feel like shit." Ian "You are still burning up." Jackie "I can get over it, I've been sick before, and I got well in two days."

Ian "Jackie I never noticed that necklace before why are you warring it?" Jackie "It goes well with my outfit okay Ian." Ian "I think your lying, take off the necklace, and let me see your neck."

Jackie "No, no way in hell." Ian "Let me see your neck now?" Jackie "Fine here see it?" Ian "Oh my god, Jackie your neck has bite marks what happened?"

Jackie "I think I got bit by a spider." Ian "Jackie the bite looks awful, let me clean it up for you." Jackie "Thank you Ian." Ian "Your welcome Jackie."

Ian got a cotton ball, and cleaned up Jackie's bite marks. Then he left the room so Jackie could sleep. Ron walked into the room, and then he kissed her.

He needed her near him now. He put Jackie into trance, and she followed him. Once they got to Ron's hide out in the woods they began to dance. Jackie felt like she was lighter then air.

Ron "I need you right now." Jackie "Take me Ron I am yours forever." Ron "I can give us forever." Jackie "Then do it Ron." Ron "With pleasure." Jackie "Ah, its hurts a little."

Ron "It will be over in few minutes." Jackie "Okay." Ron "You are now mine forever, and nothing or no one can stop that." Jackie "Good, I want to be yours forever."

Jackie, and Ron held eachother. They were together forever. Meanwhile Sara was hitting things of with Ian Thornheart. Jackie had her husband back, and Sara got herself a new man.

Things couldn't have anymore perfect if Jackie was with child. She wanted to have a baby, but she remembered one thing she, and Ron were vampires. Sara, and Ian on the other hand would have a baby eventually , but for now Sara , and Ian would let their romance blossom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackie stayed with Ron in his hide out in the woods. Meanwhile Sara was hitting things off with Ian. Jackie went back to work that afternoon. When she got there Sara was shocked her sister was up, and walking around.

Sara "Hey sis, I see your better." Jackie "Yes , I'm much better." Sara That's Good, I will see you at lunch time." Jackie "Yes you will, Sara?" Sara Yes? Jackie "I love you sis." Sara "I love you too."

Sara went to her office. While Jackie put her doctor's coat on. Ron was in the room. He walked up behind Jackie, and licked her neck, then he kissed her. Jackie kissed him back, then they fell on the floor making out.

Ron "Hello my love, its feeding time for you." Jackie "You mean I can feed off a human?" Ron "Yes you can, or." Jackie "Or what?" Ron "You can go to the blood bank, and drink some from blood from a bag." Jackie "Sounds okay to me." Ron "Now my beauty go feed." Jackie "Yes master."

Jackie left her office, and went to the basement to where the blood bank was. Lucy just happened to be keeping track of the new blood bags Jackie picked up a bag of A positive , she bit into the bag, and drank the blood. When she was done she headed back upstairs to her office. Meanwhile Sara was talking to Ian. Ian and Sara were hitting it off. Ron was watching them, he thought he, and Jackie could have a wonderful feast off of both of them.

Jackie "Ron what are you doing?" Ron "I was watching our next meal." Jackie "What do you mean?" Ron "Look." Jackie "No leave Sara, and Ian alone." Ron "Listen to me , we must feed or we die." Jackie "Not on my sister, and her new man." Ron "We must , we have too, it's the only way to survive." Jackie "I will die before I hurt them." Ron "You will die if you don't feed off them." Jackie "Fine I will take Ian, and you can have Sara, just don't hurt her." Ron "I promise, Jackie wait come to me." Jackie "What?"

Ron slammed her up against the wall, lifted her skirt up, and began to make love to her. The two of them forgot all about Sara, and what his name. Ron couldn't stop himself he loved feeling Jackie's body. While they were making love Jackie pushed Ron away and ran to save Sara , and Ian.

Sara "Where are we going?" Jackie Far away from the hospital, Ron plans on hurting you both, and I plan on saving you both." Sara "Wait Ron, you mean your dead husband Ron?" Jackie "None other." Sara "Lets get out of here now." Jackie "You got it sis." Sara "How can Ron be alive?" Jackie "It's a long story, and I will explain it all when we get to my house." Ian "Why would your husband want to harm us?" Jackie "I will tell you soon, okay guys were here now listen to me, and RUN!!!"

Once Jackie, Ian , and Sara were inside Jackie's house. She locked all the doors. Jackie stood by the front door crying Sara held her sister close. Jackie walked over tot he drink table, and poored herself a drink of water.

Sara "Okay Jackie now tell us why Ron is still alive." Jackie "Ron's a vampire, and he is the one who was in your house that night you called me Sara, he was stalking us both." Ian "Oh my god, then you are one too?" Jackie "Yes I am, Ron turned me, and twice he tried to get me to harm you, and Sara, but I won't do it." Sara "Jackie if you don't feed off of a human you will die." Jackie "I rather die then turn you, and Ian into what I am, it's the worst feeling ever, your body, and mind aren't yours anymore, your this hungry creature who craves blood, OH I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DON"T DIE WITHIN THE NEXT FEW MINUTES I WILL KILL RON AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL!"

Ian "Jackie is there anything we can help you with?" Jackie "Yes, could you and Sara stay with me?" Sara "Of course we will." Jackie "Thank you both." Sara "I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Sara." Ian "She looks so weak." Sara "Damn that Ron, I will kill Jackie won't have to."

Sara, and Ian sat on the floor with Jackie. They kept her company all night into the morning hours. When Sara woke up Jackie was resting her on her shoulder. Sara tried not wake Jackie but that didn't work she woke up. Jackie woke up , and went upstairs, then she took a shower. Meanwhile Sara was making coffee. Ian walked into the kitchen, and held Sara. She was crying because she was worried about her sister.

Jackie walked downstairs, and then she went into the kitchen. Once she got there she picked up her cup that she always had cup of tea in, looked at it, then she screamed , and threw it at the wall. Sara saw her sister fall to the floor, and she ran to her sister, and held her close. Sara knew what she had to do to save her sister.

Sara "Ian lets take Jackie back to the hospital." Ian "Why" Sara "She needs blood, or she will die." Jackie "I'm already dying, so what good will blood do?" Sara "No sister of mine is going to die on me, now you are going have blood, and that's finale." Jackie "Sara you are so thick headed." Sara "Yeah, and your stubborn, now Ian pick her up, and carry her." Jackie "How come you fell for my sister huh?" Ian "I just did."

The three of them got into Jackie's car, and Sara drove them to the hospital. Once they got there, they walked in, and Ian laid Jackie into a bed. Then Sara went downstairs to the blood bank, and brought up a dozen bags of blood. Jackie refused to drink the blood.

Sara "Jackie drink the blood or your going to die." Jackie "No, I won't." Sara "Jackie drink it now!" Jackie "NO!!!" Ian "Jackie do you really want to die?" Jackie "Yes I do, I think anything is better then having to go around drinking blood, and picking your next victim." Sara "Please Jackie drink the damn blood, I don't want to lose you, I lost one person I loved, I will not lose you." Jackie "Sara why do you care?" Sara "We are sister's , that's why I care." Jackie "They say blood is thicker then water, oh fuck give me the blood." Sara "That a girl."

Jackie drank five bags of blood, then she tried to get so she could if she could walk. She wasn't quite there yet. Ian picked her up, while Sara packed up the blood. Then they left without being seen. Sara was going to bring her sister back to health. No matter what it takes. Sara wasn't about lose her baby sister. Ian was going help save Jackie also, he cared for Sara, so in a way he cared for Jackie too. If Jackie died he knew Sara would be heart broken, and he would stand for that. He would kill Ron if that would help save Jackie, but Sara, and Ian were clueless on how to save Jackie. But they would save her at any cost even their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara,and Ian kept a eye on Jackie.  
Sara was so scared her sister would die. Meanwhile Ron watched the hosptial, and Jackie's house he would get his wife back even if it meant him raping Sara, and turning her, and killing Ian.

One day while Sara, and Ian were watching Jackie Ron peeked threw the window he saw his beauitful bride laying in bed.

He put Sara, and Ian to sleep, then he opened the belcony doors, walked into Jackie's room,picked her up,and carried her out of the house.

Jackie didn't wake up until they reached Ron's hideout in the woods. She woke up, and when she saw Ron she cowred in the corner. Ron walked over her got down on his knees, and kissed her.

Jackie tried to resit Ron's kiss. But it felt so good. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him close to her,bit his neck. Ron moaned from the feeling, and then picked her up, and placed her in bed.

They made love after that they fell asleep. Once Jackie was sure Ron was sleeping she got dressed, and left Ron's hideout,and headed back to her house.

Once she got back to her house she went upstairs to her room where she found her garudin angels sleeping. She went into the bathroom got two picutres of cold water,and dumped it all over Sara, and Ian.

Sara "What the hell did you do that for?" Jackie "Ron had you two in a trance, and made you both sleep." Ian "He was here?" Jackie "Yep, and he kidnapped me."

Sara "How did you get away from him?"  
Jackie "I slept with him, and once he was sleeping I left."Ian "Left you said you left where did you leave from" Jackie "I said to much already He'll be coming back here for me, and then he'll finish me off."

Sara "Please Jackie tell us everything so we can stop him before he comes back,and kills you for good." Jackie "He won't kill me." Ian "What makes you so sure?"

Jackie "Because I'm with child." Sara "No, no,you can't be with child no its impossible." Jackie "Its possbile because I am with child,and Ron won't kill me once he feels our child kick."

Ian "This is crazy you can't be with child." Jackie "You don't believe me why don't you put your hand on my stomach, and find for yourself Ian.!" Ian "Oh my god you are with child." Sara "Is she really with child?"

Ian "Yes she is." Sara "No that means I've lost you he'll never let you go now." Jackie "That's true Sara I'm his,and our child binds for life or death or whatever this stage is I'm in now."

Sara "I'll never see you again will I?" Jackie "Yes you will." Sara "No I won't he keep you locked up somewhere." Jackie "You will get to see me again Ron,and I may dead but you'll get to see me again."

Sara "How?" Jackie "Ron can't keep me away from you,and Ian you both are my family, and if I wish to see you guys Ron will have to grant my wish."

Sara "Your sure about that?" Jackie "Yes I am here he comes now." Sara "Jackie stay with us." Jackie "I must meet him you can watch what happens from the window."

Jackie left. Sara ran to the window to watch what happened between Jackie,and Ron.

Sara watched as Jackie kissed Ron on the mouth, and she watched as Ron grooped her sister she wanted to kill Ron,and save her sister's soul. But she knew she was too late.

Ron made Jackie his undead wife forever, and always. Sara watched as Jackie turned to the window,and waved goodbye. Sara waved goodbye. Then ran to the bed, and cried. Ian held Sara close.

Ian "Sara are you alright?" Sara "I'm fine my baby sister is a undead vampire who is with child to a man who won't let her go I'm just fine Ian." Ian "I was just thinking there might be way to save Jackie before she dies for good."

Sara "How Ron has her under lock, and key?" Ian "All we have to do is find your sister kill Ron,and then everything should go back to normal."

Sara "Nothing we do will save Jackie she's doomed forever so I say just let my sister be." Ian "Are you sure you want to do that?" Sara "Yes I'm sure."

Meanwhile In Ron's hideout in the woods Jackie was getting ready to tell Ron she was with child.

Jackie "Ron I have wonderful news that I hope will please you." Ron "What is this news that you hope will please me?"

Jackie "I'm with child I'm having your child." Ron "I'm pleased with every fiber of my being." Jackie "Really your not mad?" Ron "Of course I'm not mad when did you find this wonderful pecie of news?" Jackie "Whenever I went back to my house to wake up Sara, and Ian."

Ron "A child I never believed it was possible but now that you've told me, and I can see your starting show I believe we are with child." Jackie "Oh Ron I'm so happy you want this child that is ours I was scared you would have said to get rid of child." Ron "I really want our child I always dreamed of us having children whenever I was alive."

Jackie "Well now your dream has come true we'll have as many children as you wish to have." Ron "Only if you want them as well I won't force you have my children."

Jackie Ron do you remember when we first got married,and how I said to you lets have a baby?" Ron "Yes I do."

Jackie "Right now is the same as it was when we were alive only now we are having a baby." Ron "Your right I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Ron Sara, and Ian will try to kill you,and save me."

Ron "They can try all they want but they can't kill me we'll live forever." Jackie "I won't let them kill you I will throw myself in front of them, and save you."

Ron "You always were the one who said that you'd kill yourself to save me." Jackie "You know I'd do anything for you, and I meant that everytime I said it."

Ron leaned forward , and kissed Jackie hard,and Jackie kissed him back they fell back on the bed. They began to make love. Meanwhile Sara was waiting for her sister to come back.

When her sister never came back Sara threw her coat on she left her sister's house, and went for a walk threw the woods to see if she could find her sister.

Whenever she came across Ron's hideout but she didn't knowit was Ron's hideout.

Sara walked up to the door opened it, and found Ron,and her sister naked, and in bed together.

Jackie "Sara what are you doing here Ron will kill you?" Sara "I wanted to see you are you alright?"  
Jackie "I'm fine please leave."

Sara "Let me stay I miss you Jackie you can't be happy out here in the woods." Jackie "I am sorry Sara I didn't want you to see me naked let me grabbed my robe." Sara "Its okay we both have the same parts."

Jackie "I love you Sara now for safty, and Ian's you must go now."  
Sara "I will go but you have to come back to my house, and visit."  
Jackie "I will now go Sara go."

Jackie sat down on the bed, and began to cry. Ron woke up, and held her close he pulled her back onto the bed, and then he kissed her tears away.

Jackie kissed Ron hard she removed her robe, gave herself to Ron. It was the most wondeful feeling ever making love to her husband again. It felt like she was walking on air.

When Sara got back to her house she sat, and waited for Jackie whenever she didn't show layed down, and cried.

Ian showed up at Sara's. He walked into Sara's room, laid down on the bed,and slept next to Sara.

Sara rolled over,and maid love to Ian he had no idea how Sara felt but he loved her so he joined her in making love.

Sara figured if Jackie was making love to her husband she could make love to her boyfriend.

Jackie smiled as she rode her husband over, and over gain passion flying all over their hideout.

Once they finished making love they fell asleep. Being dead was worth it.

Jackie would never leave her husband again. The next day Jackie, and Ron went back to their old house.

There they would raise their children, and teach them everything they knew. Jackie was happy she had her man back even though he was a vampire he was still her Ron.

Ron went upstairs to one of the extra bedrooms, and started work on the nursery.

Jackie smiled, and then she went to lay down. Everything was perfect in Jackie's life.

Meanwhile Ian, and Sara woke up together. Sara still wanted to go, and get her sister.

Sara knew Jackie would never come back but she still wasn't going give up hope that Jackie would come home,and live.

One day while Ron was working on the nursery Jackie decided to go for a walk. As she was walking she bumped into Sara. Jackie,and Sara hugged eachother they were crying.

Jackie "How are you Sara?" Sara "I'm fine, you?" Jackie "I'm fine too the baby, and Ron are fine also." Sara "So your truly happy were are you staying?" Jackie "Mine, and Ron's old house." Sara "So your close by now?" Jackie "Yes we are."  
Sara "When can I come visit you, you look so weak."

Jackie "Anytime you like Sara I'm fineI just haven't fed in the last 24 hours." Sara "You can feed of meif you like." Jackie "Sara I can't." Sara "Why?"

Jackie "Your my sister you twit I can't feed off family." Sara "What about Ian?"Jackie "I'm hungry but I'm not that hungry." Sara "You need to eat at least to give the baby some food."

Jackie "Sara you keep bugging me to eat, and I'll feed off you,and Ian." Sara "You wouldn't dare." Jackie "You asked for it Sara." Sara "No please Jackie don't?" Jackie "Too late you offered." Sara "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
Jackie "Sorry Sara but like you said the baby needed some food." Sara "Why?" Jackie "I needed to eat, and you did offer up your blood, and thank you now for Ian I think I'll suduce Ian first then I'll bite him."  
Sara "Leave Ian alone." Jackie "It's too late you rest now,and I'll come by,and check on you."

Jackie walked away from Sara, and headed to her sister's house so she could have her next meal.

Jackie "Hello Ian." Ian "Jackie hello." Jackie "If your looking for Sara she's in the woods mmm Ian your looking very sexy right now."

Ian "Thank you." Jackie "You know Ian I think you are so cute as matter of fact Ian I was thinking that I'd like to come here to me, and let me please you." Ian "I love your sister Sara." Jackie "It would just once trust you'd never want another woman after me."

Jackie pulled Ian to her,and bit his neck a few hours later Jackie left Ian half drained of his blood she licked her lips, and then she headed home.

She was full, and wouldn't need to eat again right away. When she got back to her house Ron was doing what he used to do when he was alive. He was watching one of his Batman movies, and having some coffee. Jackie walked over to the couch, and sat down. She laid her head on Ron's chest. Meanwhile Sara, and Ian were dying were Jackie drained them of their lives.  
Sara managed to get up the best she could, and walked a dead walk to Jackie's house Ian was also on jackie patio. Will they make it? Or Will they die? 


End file.
